


Super High Cast List

by IceMakeSnake



Series: SHS [1]
Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: AU, Character List, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMakeSnake/pseuds/IceMakeSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the character list for my AU - Super High, or SHS. It's a Marvel/DCU crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seniors

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an in-progress reference sheet for who's who and includes a basic description of the character's personality and their relationships within the story. It's sorted by grades and then alphabetically, and you'll see I played with ages and continuity a bit. I'll be more than happy to clarify any confusion over who people are. :)

**Barry Allen-** Captain of the track team, Barry is Wally West’s older cousin and served as a role model to the other boy and eventually inspired him to take up running as a hobby. They also share a joint interest in science, as well as habitually falling into the role of ‘class clown’. Friends and adults alike often remark that they’re more like brothers than cousins, and as such Wally gets to enjoy the benefits of having a popular family member at school. Barry is very laid back and pleasant to be around, and has actually amassed a small fan club.

 **Arthur Curry-** Captain of the school’s swim team, Arthur is a bit of a loner, but not by choice. Most people look down on him, including his own father, claiming that his only talent is swimming and that it’s a useless skill. Arthur is very polite and friendly, but most people consider him to be a loser and ignore him apart from his cousin Kaldur Curry and his best friend Bruce Banner.

 **Talia Al Ghoul-** Talia’s daddy Ra’s is one of the school board’s biggest influences, and a large source of the school’s financial income. Talia could probably get away with murder if she wanted to, and no one would know. She’s ruthless and determined, two dangerous traits, and releases her pent-up aggression on the poor members of the judo team. Bruce Wayne is a nice piece of arm candy, and they just reek of ‘power couple’. Now if only she actually wanted to date him… Talia excels in academics, but mostly so that she can get into a good college – and out of her father’s control. 

**Jean Grey-** Jean is the school’s head cheerleader, and the center of an ongoing love triangle with John Logan and Scott Summers. John’s had a crush on her since middle school, and Jean feels some guilty pride in that. She’s generally very pleasant and friendly, but she can a huge bitch and isn’t above using her looks to get what she wants. It takes gentle reminders from her best friend and moral compass Pepper Potts to keep her on track. 

**Clark Kent-** The popular southern jock captain of the football team. Clark moved to town in freshman year and his sunny disposition and kind heart immediately won people over. He can be a bit thickheaded, but he’s a nice guy. He spends a lot of time trying to help others, much to the confusion of his ‘reluctant’ friend, Bruce, and often spends time doing volunteer work in the community. 

**Selina Kyle-** Selina is sultry and sexy. She isn't ashamed of flaunting her body, but you would be hard pressed to find a woman with more confidence and self-respect. She shows off, but people are expected to appreciate from a distance. Selina is a member of the gymnastics team, and has an on/off relationship with Bruce Wayne. She doesn't need a relationship, but it's no secret she could have one at the drop of a hat. 

**Dinah Lance-** She’s a badass and can be a bitch if you piss her off. Dinah drives a Harley-Davidson and co-captains the judo team with Tatsu Yamashiro. But she has a tender heart if you know how to peel off her shell, and her secret talent for karaoke has earned her the performing nickname of ‘Canary’. She’s been off and on with Ollie for a year or two, but knows they’ll probably end up together in the long run – if Ollie can man up enough to propose.

 **James Logan-** James – Logan to his friends – is pretty intimidating, which helps him keep tabs on his sister. He’s extremely protective of Anna, and when he’s not playing bodyguard he prefers to spend his time scowling, smoking, working on his motorcycle, and scowling – a lot. Sometimes Vic Stone can convince him to come to automotive club meetings, but not often. 

**Lex Luthor-** It’s always been obvious that Lex Luthor was destined for great things since birth. He was declared a “gifted child” at age five, when he built an exact replica of the family car out of toothpicks, construction paper and super glue, and has since progressed even further. He’s a certified genius and a master with robotics and technical design, but feels under-appreciated in the eyes of his peers and superiors. He hates that Clark Kent is seen as a school “hero” for winning football games, when Lex is often overlooked despite earning the school multiple educational grants with his inventions. 

**Orroro Munroe-** Strong, independent and beautiful, Orroro heads the school newspaper with Lois Lane – Clark Kent’s longtime girlfriend - and refuses to let anything stop her from achieving her goals. Orroro is very loving, and acts like a mother figure to her friends and family. She’s been debating the idea of going into teaching or obtaining a degree in meteorology, and works part time at a daycare. 

**Jack Napier-** Jack is a delinquent, to put it simply. His hobbies include skipping class, getting high, harassing others, and vandalizing public property. Jack considers himself above the law and above other people, and has been quoted as only attending school because “it’s fun to mess with morons, and this school is a steady supply”. Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd hate him vehemently for personal reasons. 

**Jade Nguyen-** Jade is a member of the gymnastics team, the Foreign Language Club’s Chinese specialist, and a member of the drama team. Jade comes across as temperamental and cold, but in reality she’s just cautious. She has a one year old daughter from a one-night stand with Roy Harper, but he doesn’t know it’s his child. Jade is extremely protective of her family.

 **Thor Odinson-** Loud and charming are two words commonly used to describe Thor. He and his brother Loki are exchange students from Scandinavia, and Thor is by far the more social sibling. He is a member of the football team and the drama team, and while he’s far from stupid Thor finds wonder in many commonplace American ideals and words, such as “brunch” and “Panini”.

 **Virginia "Pepper" Potts-** Pepper is methodical, industrious and enterprising, which explains how she's dating Tony Stark, King of all things progressive and inventive. Pepper is on the debate team and VP of the student council, but spends most of her time cleaning up her boyfriend's social messes. It's a tiring job, but Pepper doesn't really mind - it's what she's best at. If it weren’t for her friends Jean Grey and Natasha Romanoff, she’d probably devote all her time to Tony. She's witty and sarcastic, but knows how to handle almost any social situation with grace and confidence. 

**Oliver "Ollie" Queen-** All-in-all a pretty nice guy, Ollie is surprisingly warm toward others. Despite his wealth, he holds no restraint when making friends; even with Bruce Wayne (who passively disregards people) and Tony Stark (who is more often than not a douchebag), to the point where people refer to them as the Three Kings. It’s equal parts surprising and obvious that his best friend is Barry Allen, resident ‘Court Jester’. Ollie is the head of the school’s Rod and Gun Club and often goes out of his way to make other people feel comfortable. He’s also known for his lame sense of humor – which he, of course, finds hilarious. 

**Harlene "Harley" Quinzel-** Harlene, called Harley by pretty much everyone, has been following Jack Napier like a puppy since they met in middle school. He treats her like crap, but she won’t listen to anyone and claims they’re “in love” and “no one understands him like she does”. Harley is energetic and sweet, but allows Jack to dictate her life and choices – which are usually bad at best and illegal at worst. 

**Piotr "Pete" Rasputin-** A foreign exchange student from Russia in his freshman year, Piotr made so many close friends he decided to stay stateside. Now a senior, he’s one of the school’s star athletes in both track and wrestling and also loves to bake, much to the surprise of others. He’s rather silent, a stark contrast to the energetic personality of his good friend Thor Odinson, but can also be very fun himself once you know him. Another good friend of his is James Logan, and as a consequence he sees Anna almost as a parallel to his sister Illyana back home. Maybe that’s why he can’t bring himself to respond to the advances of Anna’s best friend Kitty…

 **Tony Stark-** Partier, playboy, pompous ass. Words often used to describe Anthony Edward Stark. Rolling in dough and not afraid to flaunt it. Despite the opinions of the masses, Tony is a good guy under all his layers of asshole jerkwad. Tony “doesn’t do” clubs, and yet he always seems to hang around Future Chemists Club and the art club. Tony can be a great guy, but tends to act superior because he thinks it's expected of him. 

**Scott Summers-** Scott is on the school’s swim team and basketball team, and currently dating Jean Grey. He has a tense relationship with John Logan, because he feels threatened by the other boy in regards to Jean. Scott can be a bit bossy, but he’s generally a nice guy and tries to look out for other people. 

**Diana Troy-** Captain of the tennis team, closet lesbian, and lifelong best friends with Orroro Munroe. Diana comes from an uptight background, so she comes across as a bit of a snob, but she means well. She's mostly just confused about who she is and keeps everyone at arm's length because of it. 

**Bruce Wayne-** A bit moody and kind of an ass, but quite charming when he wants to be. People mainly pay attention to him because he’s filthy rich, which might be why he tends to avoid unnecessary socialization. Bruce is the captain of the Debate Team and a member of the fencing team. Bruce tries his hardest to keep people out and puts on a mask to the rest of the world, but he actually enjoys spending time with his best friend, Clark Kent. Not that he'd admit it even to save his life, but still. 


	2. Juniors

**Lance Alvers-** Lance can be a jerk, which is probably why Kitty Pryde keeps turning him down for dates. His best friends are Pietro Maximoff and Todd Tolensky, and Lance feels kind of responsible for making sure they don’t do anything too stupid. Lance can be rude and spiteful, but he also cares about others. He just finds it “weak” to display concern, which often gets him into tense social situations. Lance is a member of the automotive and environmental clubs. 

**Kori Anders-** Kori is Megan Morse’s older step-sister. She’s a friendly girl and a member of Foreign Language Club, the gardening club and the drama team. She makes friends easily and gets good grades, although she can sometimes have trouble recognizing social cues and occasionally forgets the need for personal space. Kori and Dick Grayson recently broke up, but now Kori is dating Roy Harper.

 **Mandi Anders-** Kori’s twin sister Mandi is almost her polar opposite. Both girls are pretty, tall and tanned, but Mandi is harsh and snarky and not above using trickery and lies to accomplish her goals. She can be charming when she needs to, but will stab even her family in the back to get her way. Mandi pretends to be in the art club, but only so her parents don’t find out she spends her afternoons getting high with Jack Napier and Harlene Quinzel.

 **Bruce Banner-** Bruce isn’t exactly popular. Which is to say, not popular at all. He spends the majority of his time in the school’s science lab, and runs the Future Chemists Club. Sometimes he helps with stage crew. He tries to avoid people due to some fairly severe anger issues, so most people ignore him in return. And Bruce likes it that way. He has a few close friends, and that’s fine with him. Honest. 

**James "Bucky" Barnes-** Bucky has been best friends with Steve Rogers since they were in diapers. He still claims that without him, Steve would never have survived until high school, and also that he was the only reason Steve can speak “like a normal kid”. Bucky is on the football team and is well liked by most people, and he’s had an on-and-off relationship with Peggy Carter for about a year. He’s been seriously considering going into the military after high school, but hasn’t completely decided.

 **Clint Barton-** Clint is a star of the Rod and Gun Club, and loves to boast about it. He’s also part of the stage crew, and a member of the soccer team. Clint has been doggedly chasing Natasha Romanoff for years, asking her out and always being rejected. Except now he’s interested in someone very different, and he’s not sure if chasing his childhood friend is worth it anymore. 

**Helena Bertinelli-** Helena is pretty well-liked by everyone, but holds a select few closest to her heart. She’s very open with her sexual preferences, which swing towards women, but no one really bothers her because they know she’ll kick their ass if they do. She likes to spend time with the judo team, but hasn’t officially joined. 

**Kaldur Curry-** Arthur Curry’s cousin. Kaldur is also on the swim team, but also excels in Debate and Mathletes. The young man is charming and polite, and gets along well with Dick Grayson and Steve Rogers. Kaldur can be too serious at times, and relies on his friends to force him to unwind.

 **Barbara "Babs" Gordon-** Barbara, called Babs only by close friends, is hardworking and studious. She excels in academics, but is also a member of the gymnastics and judo teams. She loves children and has toyed with the idea of becoming a teacher. Babs has been friends with Dick Grayson since they were younger, and they're closer than most siblings now. Barbara's other friends include Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli, and Tatsu Yamashiro.

 **Roy Harper-** Roy is somewhat of a jerk to people he doesn’t know, but has a good heart. He was interested in Jade Nguyen at one point, but even after a one-night stand she ultimately rejected him so he moved on and is currently dating Kori Anders. He’s on the baseball team and is a super-dedicated member of the Rod and Gun Club at the school, along with longtime friends Jason Todd and Clint Barton. 

**Lois Lane-** Lois runs the paper with Orroro Munroe. She’s a bit of a busybody, so sometimes she helps Peter Parker with Photography Club as well. Lois is also Clark Kent’s steady girlfriend, despite the fact that he can be somewhat…dense, at times. Lois is on the student council, and she’s been planning the perfect prom since freshman year.

 **Remy "Gambit" LeBeau-** Rachel LeBeau’s older brother. Remy is a ladies’ man, and is always chasing after someone or other, but his heart is set on Anna Logan, and her brother John doesn’t like that at all. He has a talent with cards and runs a secret betting ring in the school, which has earned him the nickname Gambit – you take a risk betting against him! When he’s not running from Logan, Remy expends his energy on the school’s gymnastics team. 

**Pietro Maximoff-** Star of the school’s track team – second only to Wally West. The two boys have a competitive rivalry, and Pietro loathes the attention he loses to the redhead. Pietro has a twin sister named Wanda, and though they tend to fight often, they are fiercely protective of each other. He tends to look down on others because his family is wealthy, and despite latent issues with his father he feels a sense of obligation to the older man. 

**Wanda Maximoff-** The younger and more reserved twin, Wanda is also more humble than her brother. While Pietro gloats about his wealth and status, Wanda spends time with her friends and loves to dote on them because she can afford to. She has some emotional issues from a childhood of untreated depression, and wears the scars as a reminder that she can be broken – but also fixed. 

**Steve Rogers-** Steve is a sweetheart. His family is very old-fashioned and he was raised by his grandparents, which can lead people to tease him for the strange expressions he sometimes uses. Steve is on the school’s baseball team and is a member of the art club, and is friends with, oddly enough, Tony Stark, though no one can understand why. His best friends are Bucky Barnes and Peggy Carter, whom he has known since childhood. 

**Natasha Romanoff-** Natasha is a take-no-shit kind of girl. She’s on the judo and gymnastics teams, and is fluent in her family’s native Russian. The Foreign Language Club has been begging her to join, but Natasha isn’t too keen on it; she’d rather not be some kid’s homework cheat sheet. She’s confident and composed, and excels in academics. The only ones who get away with calling her Tasha are Clint Barton and Tony Stark; Clint because they’ve been friends since diapers, Tony because she got tired of kicking his ass for it.

 **Victor Stone-** Vic has been into robotics and cars since he was old enough to call the parts and tools by name. His father runs an auto body shop where Vic works after school, and the young man is also a member of the automotive and cooking clubs. His dream is to design super advanced prosthetics and surgical-supports, after needing to obtain one himself following a bad car accident in middle school. 

**Jason Todd-** Jason has been best friends with Roy Harper since they were kids, and he really doesn’t like the recent addition of Kori Anders to Roy’s life. The redhead is nice and all, but now the boys don’t get as much guy time. Jason is in the Rod and Gun Club, mostly for the guns. He’s a little unstable emotionally, no thanks to his abusive late father as well as Jack Napier. Jason hates him with a passion because the crazy older teen once tried to beat Jason to death while they were dating. 

**Wade Wilson-** Wade is somewhat…eccentric. His hobbies include harassing Peter Parker, harassing anyone else he encounters, heckling teachers, attending Rod and Gun Club for the sole purpose of firing the biggest gun he can find and yelling ‘bang!’ when other people are aiming, sending ‘anonymous’ love notes to Principal Fury, and eating as much carrot cake as he can bribe the lunch ladies to give him on Carrot Cake Thursday. Wade spends more time in detention than class, and no one expects him to graduate on time. 

**Tatsu Yamashiro-** Tatsu is co-captain of the judo team, and the Foreign Language representative for Japan. She also heads the fencing team, and is working on starting a Metaphysics Club, which already has decent interest.


	3. Sophomores

**Karen Beecher-** Karen is on the cheerleading squad, but she’s also in the automotive club. Karen has always been torn between two roles – the perfect A+ princess her parents wanted, and the rough-around-the-edges tomboy who isn’t afraid to get messy to get things done. She’s been trying to get Vic Stone to notice her for months, but the boy is either too dense or uninterested. 

**Stephanie Brown-** Steph is bubbly and energetic, and is friends with pretty much everyone. Her closest friends are Kitty Pryde and Cass Cain, but other close friends include Barbara Gordon and Kara Kent. Steph is a cheerleader and a member of the drama team, and sometimes helps out with the cooking club bake sales. 

**Cassandra Cain-** Cass is very quiet. She came to America from China when she was ten years old, after being adopted by a wealthy family who could not have children of their own. She was nearly mute from the trauma of being abused as a child, but her adoptive family got her the best emotional and speech therapists they could, and soon Cass was fluent in English. She is a member of the art club and gymnastics team, and keeps to herself. Her closest friend is Stephanie Brown, who talks enough for both of them. 

**Margaret "Peggy" Carter-** Head of the drama team, Peggy is friendly and excels at mothering anyone and everyone she interacts with, whether they like it or not. Her other interests are Poetry Club, Writers’ Club, and the Rod and Gun Club. She’s charming and sweet, and super girly while still managing to come across as intimidating in the right circumstances. She gets along well with Kitty Pryde, and by default, Anna Logan, but spends most of her time with Bucky Barnes and/or Steve Rogers. 

**Artemis Crock-** Artemis is very pretty and athletic. She’s the only female member of Rod and Gun Club, a member of the gymnastics team, and also the star of the school’s soccer team. Artemis can seem abrasive at best and downright bitchy at worst, but she doesn’t mean to be. Her mother is a single parent, so Artemis and her half-sister Jade Nguyen have been raised to be very independent. Artemis cares a great deal for her friends and family but doesn’t show it often, and can often be found trying to corral her boyfriend, Wally West.

 **Bobby Drake-** Bobby is on the basketball team and a member of the Mathletes, and is good friends with Scott Summers and Kaldur Curry. He’s been trying to date Anna Logan for years, but her brother won’t allow any boys within ten feet of her. Bobby doesn’t like Remy for that exact reason – the Cajun boy always finds a way around John

 **Tim Drake-** Not related to Bobby Drake; Tim gets a little tired of everyone asking him that! He can be pretty uptight, but Dick Grayson and Connor Kent can occasionally force him to relax. Tim volunteers at the library on weekends and is on the Debate Team, a member of the Mathletes, part of Foreign Language Club with a specialty in Ancient Greek and Latin, the President of student council, head of Poetry Club, and a bit of an overachiever. 

**Richard "Dick" Grayson-** If Remy LeBeau is on the gymnastics team, Richard Grayson is the star. His parents came from Romania with their traveling circus, and stayed to give their son a better, more stable life. Dick is easy-going and fun-loving, but also knows how to focus when he needs to. His best friends are Wally West and Clark Kent’s younger brother Connor, and he’s made it his mission in life to get Raven LeBeau to open up her shell. 

**Connor Kent-** Megan Morse’s boyfriend, and Clark’s younger brother. Connor is on the football team with his older brother, but he also enjoys playing videogames with Wally West, Dick Grayson, and Tim Drake. Sometimes they even invite Jason Todd, Remy LeBeau and Roy Harper to join them, though the older boys usually decline.

 **Anna-Marie Logan-** Often overlooked and labeled as “that creepy Goth chick”, Anna spends her time in Poetry Club with Raven LeBeau, avoiding their older brothers. She’s really shy, but very friendly if can you look past her exterior. Anna was badly burned as a child, and the long gloves she wears to hide the scars don’t help her image any. 

**Megan Morse-** Megan is another cheerleader, but she’s also a member of the cooking club. She loves to make cookies, but is so terrible at it that only Wally and her boyfriend Connor Kent will eat them. She’s a sweet, pretty girl, but a lot of people consider her to be ditzy and unimportant, constantly outshone by her older stepsisters, Kori and Mandi Anders.

 **Loki Odinson-** Loki is much more reserved than his brother and excels in academics. Where Thor is blond, tan and muscular, Loki is slight, with dark hair and pale skin. Loki has joined the Debate Team and Poetry Club, and keeps mostly to himself. His only “friends” in America are Jade Nguyen and Lex Luthor, as he considers most of his peers to be boorish and uncultured.

 **Rachel "Raven" Roth-LeBeau-** Rachel’s parents died when she was young, and she was adopted by the LeBeau family. Nicknamed Raven because of her love for Edgar Allen Poe, Rachel tends to avoid people outside of her small circle, and often chooses not to speak. She only really confides in her best friends Wanda and Anna, though Dick Grayson seems intent on worming his way into her inner circle. 

**Wally West-** Wally is the star of the track team, and a great guy to hang with. He’s a jokester and a class clown, and loves girls, food, and being the center of attention. Wally can be serious, but not for long. He prefers pranks to polite conversation, which tends to get him in trouble with his girlfriend, Artemis Crock. His cousin Barry Allen is a popular senior, which has greatly helped Wally in adapting to school.


	4. Freshmen

**Kara Kent-** Clark and Conner’s younger sister, Kara has been trailing behind two superstar brothers her whole life. She’s on the tennis team and the soccer team, and a member of drama club, but never seems to quite live up to everyone’s expectations. Regardless, Kara is cheerful and energetic 99% of the time, and loves to do little things to brighten people’s days.

 **Garfield Logan-** Anna and John’s cousin, Garfield is known to his friends as Gar, or “Beast Boy” because of his love of animals. Gar is a devout vegetarian and a member of the gardening club and the environmental club. He’s funny but somewhat obnoxious, and his closest friends are Megan Morse and Kurt Wagner, though he also hangs out with Todd Tolensky.

 **Peter Parker-** Peter has always been a geek – it’s all he knows! So even after getting laser eye correction, he wears a pair of glasses as a safety blanket for the world. He’s more confident now, and has started weaning himself off them. Peter is in the Photography Club and helps write for the school paper, and when he isn’t busy with that, he’s busy fending off the casual “advances” of Wade Wilson, who may or may not actually want to date him. 

**Katherine "Kitty" Pryde-** Bubbly and outgoing, Kitty Pryde seems the least likely candidate for Anna Logan’s best friend. And yet the two girls have been inseparable since Kitty stood up to Pietro Maximoff for Anna in middle school and bought the shy girl her first pair of gloves. Kitty is a cheerleader, and also a member of the cooking club and the drama team. She likes Lance Alvers, but she’s making him prove himself and work for it before she agrees to a date. And then of course there’s the sexy senior who refuses to consider her a romantic possibility… 

**Cassie Sandsmark-** Cassie is on the tennis team and the soccer team, and her idols are Diana Troy and Dinah Lance. Cassie has a heart of gold, but she’s also tough and loves to prove it. She makes it very clear she doesn’t need anyone’s help, but sometimes she wishes Tim Drake wasn’t so busy. Maybe then he would finally ask her out… 

**Todd Tolensky-** Todd isn’t very bright. He’s loud and makes dopey remarks at inopportune moments. He considers himself a prankster, and everyone else considers him a nuisance. Todd hangs around Lance Alvers like the other boy is a deity incarnate, and his only other friend is Garfield Logan. 

**Vikki Vale-** Vikki is cute and sassy, but she's also a manipulative bitch. She's currently doing everything in her power to climb the social ranks of high school - and quickly. She's insanely jealous of Kara Kent, because the girl is gorgeous and everyone loves her, and most of her spite seems focused on making the other girl look bad. 

**Kurt Wagner-** A recent immigrant from Germany, Kurt is friendly and ambitious, eager to learn and to befriend others. His closest friends are Garfield Logan, Todd Tolensky and Peter Parker. Kurt is in the writers’ club, and has debated joining the soccer team. Sometimes people misunderstand his heavy accent, but he can usually manage. 


	5. Staff

**Principal Nick Fury**  
 **Ms. Abigail Brand-** Math – Algebra  
 **Mr. Oswald Cobblepot-** Math – Economics  
 **Dr. Johnathan Crane-** Social Studies – Ethics  
 **Ms. Raven Darkholme-** English – Drama  
 **Mr. Harvey Dent-** Social Studies – Government  
 **Mr. Lucius Fox-** Tech – Woodshop  
 **Ms. Emma Frost-** Psychology/Sociology  
 **Ms. Maria Hill-** Gym/Health  
 **Dr. Pamela Isely-** Science – Biology  
 **Mr. John Jones-** Science – Physics  
 **Ms. Kate Kane-** Social Studies – History  
 **Mr. Jean-Luc LeBeau-** Language – French    
 **Dr. Hank McCoy-** Science – Chemistry   
 **Ms. Renee Montoya-** Language – Spanish  
 **Mr. Edward Nigma-** Math – Calculus  
 **Mr. Alfred Pennyworth-** Tech – Home Economics  
 **Dr. Hank Pym-** Science – Anatomy  
 **Dr. Reed Richards-** Science – Astronomy  
 **Ms. Susan Richards-** English – Literature  
 **Mr. Slade Wilson-** Gym/Health  
 **Mr. Charles Xavier-** Guidance Counselor

 _STUDENT TEACHERS_  
 **Mr. Phil Coulson-** Math  
 **Ms. Carol Danvers-** English  
 **Ms. Rachel Dawes-** Social Studies

_NOTABLE SCHOOL BOARD_  
 **Mr. Ra’s Al Ghoul**  
 **Mr. Erik Lehnsherr**  
 **Ms. Martha Wayne & Mr. Thomas Wayne**


End file.
